Alpha Bitch
by X-Keva-X
Summary: A feisty dog general meets his match in a feisty miko. "Dammit Toga be gentle with me," she panted. "I'm fragile!" A typical Keva humor fic.
1. Chapter 1

Alright this is my newest fic (like I need one when I have so many that need to be finished but hey you have to go where the muses take you) called Alpah Bitch (obviously). It's just some good old fashion fun with a frustrated Kagome dealing with a dog who thinks everything he wants should by right be his. Though that sounds more like it should be a Sess/Kags fic. Ah well it is what is is and what it is is a Toga/Kagome fic. So hope you enjoy and hopefully as per my sense of humor there are a lot of ha has for you all. Much love. Keva

xx

Kagome screamed as she flew backwards thanks to a well executed slash by Sesshoumaru's poison whip. Well it really wasn't that well executed since he missed Naraku completely and caught her instead. Then for reasons she couldn't understand her only thought was that Sesshoumaru was the biggest (to use Inuyasha's colorful vocabulary) jackass on this side of Japan.

She was going to die there was no doubt about it. If the poison didn't get her the landing certainly would. She was a human there was no way she could fly that fast, hit a tree or anything else, and survive it… NO WAY!

She looked down when she felt something wrap around her waist and noted it to be Sesshoumaru's mokomoko. It wasn't enough that he damn near sliced her in two now he was going to constrict her to death also. What was his problem anyway they were there to fight Naraku not each other.

"Sesshoumaru you bastard!" She hissed when he pulled her in close then gasped fearfully when he sent her flying again only changing the angle of her flight path. This was like a horrible ride at a fair only this one was controlled by a psycho demon lord.

Really the poison whip and flinging her all over the place like she was his personal toy wasn't enough? Now he was going to make sure she was stabbed to death by flinging her daggers at her? "Sesshoumaru!" She screamed at him watching him come right for her. "Not me; Naraku you idiot!" She yelled when he slashed Tenseiga at her releasing a wave of healing energy in her direction.

The last thing she remembered was falling into the well with her daggers, Sesshoumaru's wave of healing energy, and his last words. _"Find the child Onigumo."_

xx

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes. "Dammit Sesshoumaru!" She hissed with a groan as she placed her hand to her midsection only to find herself completely healed. "Well at least he was kind enough to heal me." She huffed and pushed herself up into a sitting position.

As she looked up she noticed she was met with afternoon sky just as the sky was when that jackass tossed her into the well. "Sesshoumaru; you jerk!" She yelled fully expecting said inu to appear because clearly the well didn't work.

When he didn't show up she glowered at the well opening then stood up. "I'm going to gut him one of these days so help me." She grumbled then looked down at her daggers sticking into the dirt.

"GAH!" She gasped realizing they were right next to where her head was on either side. "Nope definitely going to kill him." She hissed as she pulled her daggers from the dirt, stuck them in their sheaths on her back, and began the process of getting out of the well.

She hiked over the side fully expecting to see Sesshoumaru, Naraku, and all her friends still going at it. However all that met her was silence and perfect landscape like nothing had ever touched it. "How did he know?" She wondered as she sat on the edge of the well.

Clearly she was in a different time and she was sure it was during the time Onigumo was still a child. Again how did he know she would come to this time or did he make it happen with his _'superior'_ (she mocked in her head using his voice) intelligence?

Now the question was where did she find Onigumo and what was she suppose to do with him once she found him? "I really hope he doesn't expect me to kill a child." She snorted to herself. "If he does he's a bigger idiot than I thought." She nodded.

She sighed, stood up, and adjusted her haori deciding that she would start with the village and work from there. It was a good thing Sesshoumaru (the jackass) forced her into wearing more traditional clothing. The last thing she needed was to scare everyone with her odd futuristic (though modern for her) clothing especially being further back in time. Though if her guess was correct she was back enough in the past that Kikyo should be no more than one or two if born at all.

Oh if only she had the constitution to kill a child she might seriously consider killing that one. Although if she did find Onigumo as a child and stopped him from becoming a vagrant he wouldn't eventually become Naraku. Naraku was the reason for the betrayal between Inuyasha and Kikyo which in turn caused Kikyo's hatred. So by simple math the subtraction of Naraku in that equation erased the betrayal in effect erasing Kikyo's hatred.

Well she really hoped it worked out that way. Hoping it wasn't one of those suppose to be situations where no matter what she did the events would play out the same somehow. If not Onigumo becoming Naraku then some other delinquent would sell his black heart to the devil or in this case horde of demons.

Maybe she could go further into the past and lop Mirdioko's head off instead before she created the jewel. Now that would solve a whole world of problems.

No Mirdioko equaled no jewel.

No jewel equaled no Naraku.

No Naraku equaled no betrayal.

No betrayal equaled Kagome still living a happy uneventful life in her own time.

Clearly she was the only one with the proper mental capacity to figure this out because obviously the Kami couldn't. Or they were just a bunch of sick bastards with too much time on their hands. One day she was going to die and when that day came the whole lot of them were going to regret their sick little joke in which she was sure she was the butt of.

She stared at the village noting it to be about exactly the same as the time in which she sort of came from. The only difference between the village now and the village to come were the number of huts. Well that wasn't what she was here for she was here to find Onigumo though how would anyone know of a single child that was anywhere between new born and… well… hell for all she knew he could be a grown adult by now.

Though if that was the case then he'd be pretty damn easy to find considering what a worthless bastard he grew up to be. Well if he was an adult she'd definitely have no problem in gutting him of that she was sure.

She spotted the hut that is or would be eventually Kaede's and headed straight for it. If she wanted to know what time she made it back to she would find out there. "Hello?" She called with a light tap on wood frame of the hut.

"Can I help you?" A woman exited with a little girl sitting on her hip.

"Well actually," Kagome fidgeted not really sure what to say. "I was looking for my son Onigumo." Oh she was no good on the fly. _'My son.'_ Where in all level of hells did that come from?

"Onigumo?" The woman drew her brows deeply. "Can't say I've heard of a child by that name."

"Oh, well, thanks for your help." She smiled and looked at the little girl. "And what a cutie you are." She gave her a little poke in the belly causing her to giggle. "How old is she?"

"Just turned two last week." The woman nodded.

"Well happy birthday..." She trailed off and looked at the mother expectantly so she could figure out who the girl was. If it was Kikyo she was in the right time if not well she was going to go back through the well and kick Sesshoumaru in his haughty ass.

"Oh Kikyo." She smiled.

"What a pretty name." She again gave the little girl a poke in the belly. "Well happy late birthday Kikyo."

"Thank you," the woman smiled. "and I hope you find your son."

"So do I." She nodded with a frown trying her best to look like a worried mother. "I just hope his worthless father is taking care of him."

"His father took him?" She drew her brows. "Well I suppose as his father it's within his rights."

Kami she hated the way people's minds worked in the past. They were always so accepting of some of the worst things just because they considered it the norm. "Not when he's a drunk and a thief." She narrowed her eyes. "I will not allow my child to grow up under that kind of influence." She nodded curtly then smiled. "Well thank you for your time. Sorry to bother you."

"Well good luck finding your son." She nodded and tentatively stepped back into her hut.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the woman's sudden apprehension but didn't care she had more important things to do like figure out where to find Onigumo. It wasn't like this was going to be easy or anything being she knew next to nothing about him other than his name and what becomes of him.

Again the thought that Sesshoumaru was an idiot crossed her mind. If this was his big plan he could have at least made sure that she had something to go on first. A last name would have helped or even the general location of the village he came from. Hell for all she knew he came from the southern most village on the entire continent of Japan. She was half tempted to start running from village to village screaming out Onigumo's name until he answered.

Or maybe just maybe she could go back through the well and find out where to start looking. Actually that seemed to be the most logical plan and the only one that made any amount of sense. Then her second plan was to give Sesshoumaru a good swift kick in the ass for being so damn stupid.

With that stuck in her head as her big plan she turned and headed back to the well hoping that this time wasn't closed off to her or her time or any other time.

xx

When she landed in the bottom of the well she could hear Inuyasha yelling at Sesshoumaru about it being his fault Naraku got away. "Of course Naraku got away." She muttered to herself. "He always gets away because where would be the fun in actually killing him?"

She looked up at the blue sky and sighed deeply pretty sure Naraku got away not because of anything Sesshoumaru did but because of everything Inuyasha did. Swing first think later; that was his motto and to her it was the dumbest motto ever. Well that was neither her nor there at the moment she had more important things to take care of.

"Hey jackass!" She called though not very loudly knowing full well he would hear her. It wasn't long until a head appeared in the opening of the well and it wasn't the jackass she was calling for. "Not you your jackass of a brother." She bit out at the hanyou.

"What the fuck are you doing in the bottom of the well Kagome?!" Inuyasha accused. "You're supposed to be helping kill Naraku not running off home like a coward!"

"Oh just shut up Inuyasha." She bit out in no mood. "Now where is your idiot of a brother?" She watched as Inuyasha opened his mouth only to be suddenly thrown out of the way followed by Sesshoumaru's head appearing.

"Miko." He growled.

Her eyes narrowed. "Now look, you sent me back to find Onigumo but I need more than just a name to go on!" She growled. "Can I get a village location or a last name or something so I'm not spending the rest of my life wandering around looking for a child I'll never find!"

Sesshoumaru curled his lip at her before he jumped in, wrapped his arm around her, and jumped back out. Once outside the well he stared down coldly at her. "You will watch your tongue." He glared at her.

"If I could see it I would though I doubt it would be very interesting." She quickly retorted. "Now look how am I suppose to find Onigumo as a child?" She questioned before he could respond to her snarky response. "Do you happen to know what village he comes from or where I could at least get a clue as to where he might be?"

Sesshoumaru sighed irritably through his nose. He figured she knew more about Onigumo than just his name. "Why did you not say so." He demanded coldly.

"Well," she huffed. "there wasn't time between you throwing me around and trying to kill me." She eyed him critically. "You know if that was your big plan a little notice would have been nice so I could have prepared. If you had we wouldn't be having this conversation now." She scowled at him.

Oh he was so tempted to run his claws through her chest. "Remain here." He growled then lifted into the air heading towards the cave the vagrant hid in.

"What a pompous ass." She huffed then looked over at the hanyou that was glaring daggers at her. "You want to wrestle?" She narrowed her own eyes upon him. "I'll kick your ass Inuyasha."

"Keh!" He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked away from her. "So when did you and that ass hole become so buddy buddy?" He questioned with a glare at her.

She turned to face him fully and matched his stance with arms crossed over her own chest. "Oh I'd say about the same time you gave Kikyo my jewel shards." She narrowed her eyes when his widened. "Yea didn't think I knew about that did ya. You're such an ass wipe Inuyasha." She shook her head disgustedly. "I had to beg Sesshoumaru to find her and get them back before she delivered them to Naraku." Her eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "You owe me big time for that buddy boy and when I call that favor in you better damn well pay up!" She pointed a sharp finger at him. "Sesshoumaru damn near worked me to death in exchange for helping me and you're going to get yours because of it." Though she shouldn't complain too much seeing as how his training gave her a lot more skills then just shooting an arrow.

"Well I didn't think she would betray me." He scowled. "Why the fuck would she after she said she loved me."

"Here let me point out where you went wrong." She nodded curtly. "Your first mistake was thinking. Your second was trusting someone that's made of dirt; dirt is not your friend Inuyasha." She pointed out. "Remember how it tastes when I make you eat it?"

"You're not funny." He growled.

"Not trying to be." She easily countered. "Now your third mistake was mistaking love for loved as in used to love, past tense. Finally your last mistake was trusting someone that wants to take you to hell. I mean really Inuyasha who in their right mind WANTS to go to hell; even promises to go there? I mean if you're really into pain and torture and all that hell has to offer," she narrowed her eyes upon him. "I can you know what you all day long if you'd like."

"Hell no!" He bit out with a pointed finger in her face. "Just forget it already." He huffed. "Now what is this shit with you and Sesshoumaru and this big plan of his?"

"Well now your guess is as good as mine." She nodded at him. "Because clearly it was a spur of the moment thing on his part seeing as how I had to come back to get the details."

"And you call me the stupid one." He glowered and watched as his brother landed in front of them.

"It must run in the family Inuyasha." She retorted then looked up at Sesshoumaru. "So you have a village or a name or his DNA or something?"

"DNA; do not speak of such nonsense." He growled.

She waved a dismissive hand through the air. "Whatever."

He scowled down at her. "This Sesshoumaru has determined that Onigumo came from the same village Rin did."

"Well good to know." She nodded and stared up at him waiting for him to continue only to quickly realize he apparently figured her for a mind reader. "And that village would be where exactly?" She questioned with a huff.

He narrowed his eyes upon the tone she was using with him. "The base of the mountain containing the wolf tribe's lair."

"Of course." She huffed. "What's worse than an over amorous thick headed wolf? A younger over amorous thick headed wolf. Oh this is going to be fun." She shook her head.

"You stay the fuck away from that mutt Kagome!" Inuyasha ordered with a glare.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" She snorted. "I was sooo totally going to waltz up the mountain just to experience his annoyingness because well I just can't get enough of him now." She rolled her eyes at him.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond to that but snapped it shut when his brother growled irritably.

"Enough." Sesshoumaru glared at her. "I have given you a task and you will fulfill it."

Kagome looked up at the demon lord. "But what if the well doesn't let me go back to Onigumo's time again; what then?"

He snorted at that. "It will." He then plucked her up, walked the few paces to the well, and dropped her in.

"Sesshoumaru! You bastard!" She yelled as he watched his face slowly vanish as the blue/black light surrounded her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the upload issues I'm not really sure what happened. Got the it fixed so it's the right chappy. Hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

Kagome walked into the village after spending ten minutes at the well cursing a certain demon lord to hell and back several times over. Eventually she ran out of curse words and creative ways to describe him and decided it was time to go see _when_ she was.

She wasted no time in again heading for Kaede's hut only to stop short when a VERY pregnant woman stepped outside. She was going to take a stab in the dark and guess that she was pregnant with Kikyo. Which led her to wonder how in the hell was Sesshoumaru sending her back to such specific times in history? She'd have to remember to ask him when she got back.

Well she couldn't stand there all day watching the village she had a job to do and she was going to get it done. Besides the sooner she got back the sooner she could give Sesshoumaru a piece of her mind and maybe a kick in the ass. With that as her incentive to get moving she turned on her heel and headed towards the village that was at the base of a mountain she had no desire to go anywhere near.

It wasn't to say she hated Koga she just hated his hard headedness and the fact that he couldn't take no for an answer. Though maybe this time if she happened to meet him she could give him a beat down and establish that no means no and that she wasn't a woman to be toyed with. Or she could just purify his manly bits off and call it a day.

Actually out of all her options that one seemed the most reasonable and time saving. Though maybe she'd be lucky just once in her life and the ookami wouldn't be home. Just once a little luck on her side would be damn nice.

xx

Kagome sighed deeply and decided that the Kami were clearly bored and were using her as their source of entertainment. Yep she was definitely going to have a nice long talk with them when she died and with any luck Sesshoumaru would be there to kill them afterwards.

"I asked you a question!"

Kagome stared at the growling wolf and sighed deeply. "So what," she huffed. "just because you asked that doesn't mean I have to answer." She pointed her dagger at him. "You can ask me all the questions you want and if I don't feel like answering them you know what;" she narrowed her eyes upon him. "I won't."

"You're pretty smart mouthed for a human wench." Koga growled getting into an aggressive stance against her.

"Yea well you're pretty annoying for a dog but you don't hear me complaining about it." She sighed deeply. "Now look either leave me alone or I purify you to hell." She nodded. "I've done nothing to you or your pack or anyone else you know to bring about any territorial behaviors out of you. So beat it."

"You're on my lands." He growled.

She snorted at that. "Yea and so is an entire village of humans so what's the difference? Secondly you're only a prince and therefore if you want to make a stink about this I will call you to court and have a talk with your pack elders." If her guess was right Koga's grandfather was still very much in charge and just as much now as would be in the future tired of Koga's domineering behavior.

His eyes narrowed deeply. "What do you know about wolf court?" He demanded coldly.

"Enough to know that if you want to keep this up you'll have a lot of explaining to do." She matched the glare he was giving her. "Especially when I've done nothing to you or your pack and you have no accusations against me other then walking down this road." She pointed down at the road with her dagger. "So what will it be? Leave me to my business or do we go to court?"

"How about I just kill you." He bit out.

"You want to take on a warrior miko?" She shrugged and put her powers into her daggers forcing the blades to glow pink. "You're funeral."

Koga stared at her for a long contemplative moment before he relaxed his stance and crossed his arms over his chest. He could feel her purification powers radiating off her blades and knew if they touched him he was dead. "Just get your business here done and leave." He bit out then turned and ran off.

Kagome snorted and shook her head as she pulled her powers back. "Once a baka always a baka." She sheathed her daggers back onto her back and continued on towards the village. Dark was fast approaching and she wanted to get there before it was too dark and all the bad guys came out to play.

xx

Kagome huffed irritably as she stormed through the village. Of course no one knew the whereabouts of Onigumo but everyone certainly knew where to find his worthless father. First she was going to find the little boy who she found out was just barely four years old then she was going to give his father the what for.

She grabbed a little boy as he ran by startling him causing him to stare wide eyed up at her. "Have you seen Onigumo anywhere?"

He nodded his head vigorously. "Uh huh he's by the old tree behind the abandoned shrine." He pointed towards the other side of the village. "That's where he's always at talking to himself."

"Talking to himself?" She drew her brows deeply as she released her hold upon him.

He shrugged. "Talking to himself." He repeated dismissively. "He does that a lot. It's like he's talking to someone or something only he can see." He shook his head. "He's a weird kid."

A realization suddenly hit and Kagome took off running towards the old shrine without a word to the boy. If she was right and she suspected she was Onigumo was already corrupted by a demon even this young. Her guess was it was a demon spider which led him to become the worthless vagrant he grew up to be. Plus that spider was what made it so easy for him to give his body over to the horde of demons that corrupted him.

She hoped beyond hope she would be able to save him now before the demon corrupted him too much or had too tight of a hold on his little body.

As she rounded the corner to the back of the shrine she spotted Onigumo reaching out to touch what looked to be a snake. Her miko powers instantly flared at the sight telling her that that wasn't a snake exactly. "Onigumo!" She yelled causing the boy to start as she ran towards him unsheathing her dagger. "Get away from it!" She ordered and flung her dagger underhanded sending it spinning towards the snake.

Just as the snake touched it's head to the boy's finger her dagger sliced through it's neck purifying it to ash. She ran up to the startled little boy staring wide eyed at her and picked him up. "Are you okay?" She questioned worriedly.

Onigumo startled when she picked him up causing his lip to quiver and his big brown eyes to begin filling with tears.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry I scared you." She whispered soothingly as she held him to her chest. "That snake was going to eat you."

He stared at her unsure as his tears slowly spilled over though he gave a tiny nod of his head.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" She questioned as she wiped his tears away. She had to marvel at how much he looked like a baby Naraku not exactly like him but damn close. She could only think that if Naraku and Sango got together and had a kid Onigumo would be it. "It's too dangerous for you to be out alone."

"Mommy?" He suddenly whispered questioningly keeping his wide shocked gaze upon her.

She just stared at him his big brown eyes so full of hope and fear. She knew he didn't have a mother or did but no one knew where she ran off to. If she ever crossed paths with that woman she'd be hard pressed not to beat her to death.

Yet at the moment that had nothing to do with how to answer him. She knew she couldn't leave him here alone and she'd be dammed if she was going to leave him with his father. Well if the rumors about his father were true she wouldn't. She couldn't kill him as much as Sesshoumaru would probably insist she should and she was out of options other than leaving him with shrine monks. However that wasn't an option either since orphans weren't looked upon too kindly and treated with disdain. That was another reason she had a hard time dealing with the way people in the past thought. So many times she wanted to punch someone for their simple mindedness over things like orphans or abusive husbands and mothers.

"Do you want me to be your mommy?" She pushed a strand of his hair off his dirty face. He was filthy like he hadn't be cleaned in weeks and so so underweight. His father would be lucky if she let him live once she got her hands on him.

He nodded his head at her. "You're nice." He smiled and sniffed as his last tear rolled down his dirty little face.

"Well," she smiled at him. "you're nice too." She poked him in the belly causing him to giggle. There was no hope for it she couldn't leave him to suffer especially knowing what he could grow up to be. "Yes I'm your mommy." She smiled at him and nearly cried when his eyes widened excitedly and his aura exploded around him with his happiness. She had never seen a child so happy in her life and could only imagine that this was how it felt for Rin and Sesshoumaru when they became father and daughter so to speak.

"Mommy!" He beamed excitedly and wrapped his little arms around her neck hugging her tight.

She hugged him back for a moment smiling at his excitement. "Onigumo," she pulled him back from her and placed her hand flat against his chest. "can you do something for mommy?" She questioned feeling a little weird at referring to herself as his mommy.

He nodded his head and stared expectantly at her willing to do anything she asked of him.

"Can you close your eyes for me and keep them closed tight?"

"Okay mommy." He easily agreed and did as she asked.

She smiled. "Good now keep them closed until I say." She ordered and when he nodded at her she closed her own eyes and pulled her miko powers to the surface.

She pushed her powers into him just enough to make the spider within release its hold on him to get away from being purified. She pulsed her powers increasing them in strength to chase the dirty little youkai out and snapped her eyes open when she heard it fall to the ground. With glare at the nasty little thing she stepped on it and purified what was left to dust.

"There all better." She tickled his belly causing him to snap his eyes open and giggle. "Alright let's go get you cleaned up and fed."

He smiled hugely at her. "Okay."

She picked up her dagger and walked back to the center of the village but stopped when she reached the brothel.

_"Hey __Kariya this one likes it rough!"_

Her eyes narrowed to deadly little slits.

_"Send her over!"_

"That's daddy." Onigumo whispered fearfully with a small nod at her.

"Uh huh." She set him down on his feet. "Go stand over there for mommy okay." She pointed towards the tree in the center of the village.

"Hai." He nodded and did as he was told. His mommy was here now and she'd keep him safe from daddy.

Kagome walked into the brothel doing her level best to look as sweet and innocent as possible.

"Women are not allowed in here."

Kagome looked at the woman who was clearly the madam so to speak. "Oh I'm so sorry." She feigned innocence. "But I was looking for Kariya," she batted her lashes and swooned. "the love of my life." It was taking everything she had not to cringe or gag. "I heard he was in here and I just HAD to see him."

The woman looked her up and down suspiciously. "Are you sure you're talking about the right Kariya? The Kariya I know is a disgusting drunken slob."

She opened her mouth to respond to that ready to gush about what a great man he was but just couldn't "Alright lady look I found Onigumo outside alone and practically starving and I would like to have a talk with daddy dearest about his parenting skills."

The woman appraised her for a silent moment before nodding at her. "It's about time someone cared about that little boy. He's too sweet to be treated the way that man treats him." She cast a glare towards the hall. "I've done what I can for him," she looked back at her. "but there's only so much I can do considering." She waved a hand around her.

"Well no need to worry any longer." She nodded. "I'm taking him with me after I deal with his father."

"I'll get him," she nodded and turned towards the hall. "but please try not to damage my store."

"Agreed." She nodded then turned and opened the front door so she wouldn't throw him through it. She watched as the madam led cursing loudly Kariya to stand in front of her. "Huh thought you'd be taller." She snorted when he came to stand in front of her though upon seeing him she knew without a doubt that he wasn't Onigumo's biological father. He was too short, fat, and ugly.

"Who the hell are you?" He bit out deadly then looked back at the madam. "I thought you said there was a hot little thing out here asking just for me."

"Oh I'm hot alright," Kagome drew his attention back to her. "and I was asking just for you." Her eyes narrowed. "Lets go outside and have a talk shall we?" She grabbed him by his shirt startling him and with a hard yank sent him flying outside. "Thank you." She nodded at the woman then followed after Kariya.

"No; thank you." The woman smiled hugely and moved to stand in the doorway to watch.

Kagome stormed up to the man who was cussing and pushing up to his hands and knees and put her foot on his back forcing him back to the ground.

"Bitch!" He growled as he floundered under her foot.

"You will watch your language especially when in the presence of women and a child." She bit out then, bent down, hauled him to his feet, and walked him over to where Onigumo was staring wide eyed at them. "Now apologize for being a worthless father and I'll think about letting you keep your man parts."

"Screw you bitch!" He squirmed from her hold and took a swing at her.

She easily dodged the punch then kicked him in the stomach causing him to double over. "Again with the language." She huffed then elbowed him in the back of the neck causing him to fall face first to the ground. "Now let's try this again." She bit out as she bent down and grabbed him by his hair jerking his head up to stare at the little boy. "Now say your sorry or I cut IT off."

"Sorry." He bit out completely obvious in that he didn't mean it.

She slammed his face to the dirt causing his nose to bleed. "Again and you better damn well mean it." She hissed. "I'm tired of being nice here."

He cut his widened eyes up to her then looked back at the little boy. "Sorry I was such a terrible father to you." He whispered sounding as sincere as possible.

"Good now was that so hard." She released her hold on him and stood up. "Now say goodbye to daddy." She held her hand out to Onigumo.

"Bye daddy." Onigumo whispered as he slipped his hand into hers.

"And Kariya," she sneered his name. "if I ever see you again I'll cut little Kariya off. Probably do the world a service if I did." She nodded curtly then picked Onigumo up and walked off leaving the man bloodied and staring wide eyed at her.

"Well that was fun." She shook her head as she headed towards the inn. "Alright let's get you cleaned up and fed."

"Mommy's strong." He whispered wide eyed.

She smiled at him and tickled his belly. "Yes I am and some day you'll be strong just like mommy too."

He beamed at that and hugged her tight. "I love you mommy."

It was a little awkward hearing that but she just smiled and rubbed his back. "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

As for the whole going into the past thing, telling her story, and the future has magically changed I'm not going that route. (Obviously with the whole Onigumo situation.) It's too serious of a topic which creates all kinds of issues and I just don't want to deal with them. Plus with this being just a fun humor fic that's more about Toga and Kagome than anything the past changing the future isn't that important. So hope you all enjoy and I love baby Onigumo too! Much love for you all. Keva

xx

Kagome stood at the well with Onigumo in her arms staring into its dark depths. For the last two days she worried whether or not the well would accept her and him. She really hoped that whatever the magic was that made it work understood that he had to pass with her.

She just couldn't imagine what would happen if she went through, he didn't, and she couldn't get back to him. Her stomach was turning in on itself making her feel incredibly ill. She did all she could do to make sure he was attached to her by enveloping him in her powers and aura hoping the well would see them as one being. All she could do was hope and leave a note with the village elder to check the well in a few hours because she felt a disturbance. It was a lie but if she went though and Onigumo did at least someone would find him soon enough.

She looked at him as he stared down into the dark void of the well. "Onigumo," she drew his attention her way. "mommy needs you to close your eyes really super tight. Can you do that for me?"

He looked up at her and nodded his head then pinched his eyes shut tightly. "Okay mommy."

"Okay." She sighed deeply. "Please Kami let this work." She prayed then sat on the edge, turned around, and pushed off hugging Onigumo tightly to her chest. When her feet touched solid ground after being surrounded by the blue/black light and she still had Onigumo secured in her arms she sighed in relief. "Okay." She said again as she looked up towards the opening of the well noting that she wasn't at home which meant she was back in Sengoku Jidai.

Though now that she was back she had to wonder why Inuyasha wasn't looking over the edge yelling at her. Or Sesshoumaru to make sure she completed the task he so rudely dropped her in the well to do. "Hey!" She yelled causing Onigumo to snap his eyes open and stare at her then look to where she was looking.

When she received no answer she huffed to herself. Now she was going to have to climb out while trying to hold a child. "Alright," she looked at the little boy in her arms. "Onigumo I need you to wrap your arms around my neck and hold on tight so mommy can get us out of here."

He nodded his head at her and did as he was told. "Like this?" He questioned against her ear.

"Just like that." She nodded then released her hold upon him and grabbed the vines she had used to climb out of the well so many times before. It wasn't easy making the climb with Onigumo holding at some points so tight he was choking her but eventually she made it to the top. She hauled them over the edge and collapsed down against the side and pulled Onigumo's arms from around her neck. "We made…" She trailed off at the feel of two powerful youkai heading their way the weaker one was closer and not long in breaking the tree line. She also realized that neither belonged to Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru.

She quickly got to her feet and set Onigumo behind the well. "Be quiet and stay right here for me okay?"

At the urgency in her voice he whimpered as tears began to fill in his big brown eyes. "Mommy?" He cried.

"It's okay." She placed a kiss to his brow. "Just sit here and do as mommy says and everything will be okay." She wiped the tears from his cheeks.

He nodded up at her. "Okay."

"Good." She smiled at him and quickly moved to the front of the well while unsheathing her daggers and letting them glow pink.

It wasn't long until the first demon broke the trees heading straight for her. She ran to the right drawing the lizard youkai away from the well and spun just in time to avoid the swing of it's sword.

"You have power." It hissed at her.

"Nah its just your imagination." She countered and ran towards him.

It easily dodged her attack by spinning to the left causing her daggers to slide across his blade and followed the attack up with a slash of his tail.

Kagome hissed against the giant bee sting feeling in her back. "Bastard." She hissed and made to turn and attack again but stopped when Onigumo ran out from his hiding place.

"LEAVE MY MOMMY ALONE!" He yelled as he ran towards her.

"Mmm… a midday snack." The lizard smirked and started towards the little boy.

"Don't you touch him!" Kagome growled as he fell to her knees wrapping Onigumo tightly in her arms. "Close your eyes baby." She ordered causing him to bury his face into her chest.

"Yes giving up is in your best interest." The youkai hissed as he stalked towards the two. "It will make devouring you easier."

"Good luck with that." Kagome growled, closed her eyes, pulled her powers to the surface, and shielded them around the two of them. "Have fun in hell." She growled then exploded them out around her easily purifying the youkai. She covered Onigumo's ears against the lizard's screams of agony and kept his face pressed against her chest.

She felt the presence of the second youkai enter the area just as her powers were pulled back. However she was too exhausted to move and the pain in her back was causing spots to dance before her eyes. She was going to black out but she had to fight it off, she had to protect herself and Onigumo.

When the shadow of the second youkai cast over her she looked up trying to pull all her energy together to attack. However upon seeing who it was she sighed in relief and smiled at him. "Sesshoumaru." Was all she said before she slumped forward knocking Onigumo to the ground as she fell atop him.

"Mommy!" Onigumo sobbed as he wiggled out from under her and began shaking her by the shoulder. "Mommy wake up!"

Toga stared at the unconscious woman and her child eyes slightly widened. Why would she think he was Sesshoumaru and be happy to see his son? Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly people friendly and generally killed them without a second thought. Well the questions would have to wait seeing as how she was seriously injured and unconscious. Clearly that lizard youkai he was hunting for dinner got a good strike on her before she purified him. It was a good thing he was immune to her powers or he too would be a pile of ash.

"Help my mommy."

He looked down at the little boy staring up at him with wide tear filled fearful eyes. "Of course." He kneeled down and looked over the deep gash across her back that ran from her right shoulder down to her left hip. He could see her powers trying to heal her and figured in about a day she would be back to normal.

"She just needs to sleep and she'll be okay." He comforted the little boy with a smile. "Though I think we should put her to rest in a bed." He eyed the little boy wondering at the relationship between the two especially since she was not this child's biological mother. Their scents were completely different. "What do you think?"

Onigumo sniffed and used his sleeve to wipe his nose and nodded. "Will she wake up soon?" He questioned with a whimper.

"Yes." Toga nodded and carefully picked the girl up laying her over his shoulder. "How would you like to come to my castle and have dinner with me?" He questioned the little boy staring up at him. "I'll even have the cook make you some sweet rice balls. Would you like that?"

Onigumo's eyes widened hugely as he nodded up at him. "And some for my mommy too?" He slipped his hand into the man's when he held it out to him.

"Absolutely." He smiled warmly at him getting a smile in return. "So what is your name?" He questioned as he pulled the boy to stand right next to him.

"Onigumo." He answered with a nod.

"Well Onigumo have you ever flown before?" Toga looked down at him with brows arched then smiled when he shook his head. "Would you like to?"

"Fly like a birdie?" His dark browns glowed brightly.

"Something like that." He nodded. "But you'll have to hold on tight so you don't fall."

"Like this?" He tightened his grasp around the large hand holding his.

"Just like that." Toga smiled. "Now count to three and we'll fly away."

Onigumo scowled with brows drawn deeply. "How do you count?"

"I guess I'll have to teach you one of these days." He nodded and let his jaki form beneath his feet. "Alright lets get your mommy somewhere more comfortable." He nodded at the little boy then lifted off the ground and headed for home.

xx

Kagome slowly cracked her eyes open trying to remember what happened to cause her to be where she was. "Lizard youkai," she muttered to herself. "attacked me, killed it, Sesshoumaru…" She trailed off as her eyes snapped wide at the voice from the doorway that definitely was but wasn't Sesshoumaru's that cut her off.

"Not Sesshoumaru but close."

He brows drew as she moved her eyes to the male that was now standing by the bed giving her an up close and personal view of his silk covered thigh. She made to roll over to look up at him only to change her mind against the nasty sting in her back. "Owww…" She hissed and clenched her eyes shut.

"You have a nasty wound."

She was tempted to say something smart about him pointing out the obvious but decided against it. She was in a weak position and pissing off your healer in such a position was never a good idea. Sesshoumaru taught her that lesson all too well.

"You should be healed in the next day or so but you have to remain laying on your stomach."

She nodded. "Thanks for healing me but could you bend down here so I can see who I'm dealing with here? I mean you have a nice set of thighs and all but I would like a face to go with the voice. You sound like Sesshoumaru but somehow I don't think that that's who you are."

"Oh?" Toga arched a brow at her though she couldn't see him do so. "And tell me how do you know I'm not Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome snorted at that. "Firstly you haven't referred to me as miko, secondly you have said more than two sentences to me and haven't insulted me once." She sighed. "Thirdly you haven't pointed out how me being in this position is completely my fault and lastly I don't have the overwhelming desire to strangle you to death. Therefore there's no way you could possibly be Sesshoumaru."

Toga smirked at that deciding that she did in fact know his son on a rather personal level being he felt the same way on many occasions. He kneeled down so she could look at him and watched as her oddly colored eyes widened hugely and she paled until he was sure she was going to pass out again.

"Oh no." She groaned when she got her sense back about her. "This can't be happening." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Damn that stupid mutt, damn him straight to hell." She cursed imagining what just how she was going to gut Sesshoumaru and enjoy doing so.

Toga arched a brow highly as he watched her go from pale white to fuming red in the span of a few moments. He then smirked as she cursed a certain mutt to hell and could only assume she was referring to his son. "What troubles you?" He questioned when she finally opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She sighed deeply again pretty sure that the Kami were out to get her for their own sick pleasures.

"Try me." He nodded definitely wanting to hear her story especially since it no doubt involved his son. Actually it was more ESPECIALLY since it involved his son and this human woman who was alive and had a deeper knowledge of Sesshoumaru than just his name. How she crossed paths with his uppity son and was still alive was a miracle in and of itself. "But first I would like to know your name unless you prefer me to call you mommy as it has so often pointed out to me that that's who you are."

"Onigumo?!" Her eyes widened as he tried to push herself up to go to him.

Toga placed a gentle hand on her shoulder pushing her back down onto the bed. "He's fine." He nodded as he stood up. "He's been fed and currently he's taking lessons."

"Lessons?" She watched as he grabbed a stool from the corner and moved it to sit by her so she could see him better.

He eyed her critically. "He was unable to count so I decided that he needed to learn."

"Hey it's not my fault he can't count." She felt she needed to defend. "I only picked him up a day or two ago."

"You stole him?" He arched a silver brow at her.

She sighed deeply and shook her head. "No... Well yea… I mean sort of."

He sighed and nodded. "Alright lets start from the beginning and go from there."

"Alright." She agreed. "My name is Higurashi, Kagome I was born the apple of my father's eye." She giggled when he smirked at her. "Okay my name is Kagome and I'm not really sure how to go about telling you this or if you'd even believe me. Though from what Sesshoumaru told me was that you're a pretty stand up guy that doesn't act foolishly and listens without judging."

"Are you certain you're talking about my son?" He questioned suspiciously. "The Sesshoumaru I know would just as soon kill you as to utter a single word to you."

"Yes well that's where my story comes into play." She nodded. "It's completely unbelievable." She snorted. "It's my life and half the time even I don't believe it."

He couldn't wait to hear it. "Alright try me." He nodded at her.

She sighed deeply and began her otherworldly tale of a fifteen year old girl being pulled into an old well and sent into the past.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the boring getting to know you chapter that's why it's taken me so long to get it out. It wasn't easy to write and keep interesting so I can't imagine that's it's going to be much better to read. Ah well hope you enjoy. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

If he was the sort of youkai to act on impulse he would be pointing a deadly finger at her calling her a liar. However he wasn't that kind of youkai but he was the kind that apparently could do nothing more then the sit there staring wide eyed at her. There were so many unbelievable aspects to her story he didn't know where to begin.

Being from the future; unbelievable.

Time traveling through a well; unbelievable.

Meeting his second son who he only just found Izayoi was pregnant with a few months ago; unbelievable.

Onigumo growing up to be evil incarnate; unbelievable.

Sesshoumaru hating his sibling… well that one was believable.

Him dying to save his youngest son and Izayoi… well that one was believable too.

Yet out of all that the one thing he just couldn't believe no matter how convincing the girl was or how much she swore she was telling the truth was Sesshoumaru's part in her story. There was no way in all level of hells that Sesshoumaru cold, pompous, hates everyone and everything himself included had a human child for a ward. Oh and if that wasn't unbelievable enough said cold, pompous, hates all things breathing trained this girl to be a warrior miko. She had to be lying even if everything else she told him was true the story about his son had to be a complete and utter lie.

"Are you certain you're speaking of the right Sesshoumaru?" He questioned suspiciously. Then again how many Sesshoumarus could there be in the world? One was quite enough he couldn't imagine what it would be like with two or three or more.

"Like I said I lived it and there are days when I just don't believe it either." She nodded. "But it's true Sesshoumaru did train me when he realized that as the shikon miko I was the only one who could truly defeat Naraku. It especially didn't sit well with him that I couldn't fight at all." She sighed deeply. "So after a battle with Naraku in which we only barely survived he decided that our," she dropped her voice trying to sound like the uppity inu. "fun and games were over." She snorted at that. "Yes fighting for my life on a daily basis was a hoot let me tell you."

"Yes his definition of fun is a lot different then everyone else's." He smirked.

"Don't I know it." She snorted. "You know I actually think he smiled once when he first started training me when I fell down and skinned my knees."

"That does sound about right." He nodded at her. "That would be fun for Sesshoumaru; seeing someone hurt themselves by their own actions."

She narrowed her eyes upon him. "Actually I think it was more along the lines of him tripping me." She growled. "I mean I can't quite prove he did it but I'm almost certain he did."

Toga rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps you're not from a different time just a different world." He eyed her critically. "You can't possibly be talking about my son no matter how convincing you are."

"I agree." She nodded with a smirk. "Uncharacteristic Sesshoumaru is never believable even when it's happing right in front of you. But I bet I can prove it."

"How so?" He arched a brow at her.

"Well he can't be that different now and for some reason as it's been noted that I have an uncanny knack for getting under his skin." She smirked. "But it's just at the right angle to keep him from killing me and instead he just glares at me and walks away."

"Now that I'd like to see." He grinned then looked over at the door when it suddenly opened.

"Mommy you're awake!" Onigumo beamed happily and ran to the bed.

She mussed up his hair. "Yes I am."

"Does your owie still hurt?" He questioned deeply concerned.

She smiled at him. "A little bit but it's getting better."

"Good." He nodded. "So can you get up and play with me?"

"Not today." Toga picked the boy up and set him in his lap.

He pouted. "Oh."

"Instead why don't you tell your mommy what you learned today." Toga gave him a small tickle.

Onigumo squirmed an giggled then stared at Kagome bright eyed. "I learned to count!" His eyes widened hugely in his excitement.

"Did you now?" She questioned just as excited back. "Lets see."

He held up a single finger. "One." He touched the tip of his finger with his other hand. "Two." He held up his second finger and touched that one. "Three," he suddenly drew his brows in concentration as he unfurled his thumb and tried to keep his pinky finger curled. "four." He held up his last finger and beamed hugely at her. "Five."

"Good job." She smiled proudly at him.

"Yes indeed." Toga agreed and ruffled his hair. "For a reward for doing such a good job how about we have dinner in here with your mommy."

Onigumo turned and stared up at him. "Okay." He nodded excitedly then looked back at Kagome. "Will that make you happy mommy?"

"Yes it would." She smiled at him. "Now if someone would let me get up to take care of some personal business I'd be the happiest miko on this side of Japan."

Toga smirked at her. "As you wish." He nodded and stood up setting Onigumo on his hip. "We'll go get dinner and bring it to you."

"Thank you." She nodded and began getting up when they left the bedroom.

xx

The next day Kagome found herself sitting in the library glaring at the inu directly across from her. "Sesshoumaru." She nodded curtly at him and adjusted the sleeping boy in her lap.

Sesshoumaru glared right back at her. "Girl."

She was hard pressed not to fly across the room and strangle him to death like she had so many times dreamed of doing. "Are you challenging me?" She questioned when she heard what sounded like a growl but wasn't quite sure since it was so low.

"I would destroy you." He pointed out like she was stupid.

"So you are." She smirked. "So be it I'll kick your haughty ass."

His ambers widened slightly as he stared at the strange girl. "You will not use a foul tongue in this house." He growled.

"Oh and are you demon enough to stop me?" She smirked at him.

He held his hand up and let his fingers glow green as he stared at her.

"Do it." She challenged her smirk turning into an evil grin. "I dar…"

"Alright." Toga cut her off as he entered the room.

Sesshoumaru pulled his poison back and stared at the elder inu. "Father." He nodded curtly at him.

"Sesshoumaru." Toga nodded right back then looked at Kagome. "That didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would."

Kagome shrugged. "He asked for it so I had to accept." She looked over at the younger inu. "Two weeks?"

"As you wish." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly and rose to his feet. "I'll be glad to be rid of you."

"The feeling is mutual." Kagome nodded right back and watched him exit the room.

Toga shook his head down at her. "You can't win."

"To hell if I can't." She scowled at him. "He trained me after all and I mean the Sesshoumaru two hundred years from now who's a lot stronger than the Sesshoumaru now." Her eyes glinted brightly. "I know all his strengths and weaknesses. Though," she nodded thoughtfully. "it would still be a good idea to train between now and then."

"It might." Toga agreed and took up the spot Sesshoumaru vacated.

"You wouldn't want to be my sparring partner would you?"

Toga nodded at her. "Yes I'd like to see what you are capable of and what my son has taught you."

"Perfect." She beamed.

"Now I wanted to speak to you about Ryukotsusei." He nodded curtly at her.

She tilted her head to the side slightly. "What about him?"

He nodded thoughtfully at her. "You say I battle him but don't defeat him."

"Right," she nodded. "you just seal him with one of your claws."

"I find that hard to believe." He eyed her skeptically.

"Well it's true and Inuyasha ends up killing him instead after Tessaiga breaks and gets reforged with one of his own fangs." She sighed deeply. "He used one of Tessaiga's hidden abilities to defeat him. It makes him stronger." She shrugged dismissively.

"I see." He nodded. "So when do I fight the dragon?"

She drew her brows deeply. "I'm not sure exactly when but I know it's close to when Inuyasha is born." She stared sadly at him. "Sesshoumaru told me the story and it goes like this. You fight Ryukotsusei then shortly after you find out Izayoi is in danger so you go to save her. The turn around between the two fights is so short you don't have time to recuperate from your injuries making you weak. So weak in fact you're defeated by a human and the only survivors from the whole mess is Izayoi and Inuyasha."

"Hmm…" He hummed thoughtfully. "I don't much like that at all."

"So don't fight Ryukotsusei until after Inuyasha is born or let's go deal with him now giving you ample time to recuperate before your son is born." She suggested with a nod. "Hell even Sesshoumaru can help and why he didn't in the first place I'll never know."

Toga snorted at that. "In his little world there is no room for partners in a battle. Either you fight alone and prove your worth or you don't fight at all. Only cowards need assistance in battle."

"Well I'm sure it will please you to know that eventually he realizes what a stupid theory that is." She snorted and rubbed Onigumo's belly when he shifted in his sleep.

"Good to know." He grinned at her. "I've always wondered if he would ever stop thinking he can do it all himself."

She shook her head with a snort. "Actually not really. He just sort of realizes that there are things in the world that even he can't change. So it's with a LOT of reluctance that he gives in, swallows hard, and just does it then of course takes all the credit." She wrinkled her nose at him. "Very egotistical if you ask me."

"Yes that sounds about right for my son." He agreed with a snort. "Self centered to the core."

She giggled at that. "So you have any idea why he's like that? I mean you don't seem so cocky."

He shrugged. "He gets it from his mother. She's much the same."

"Huh that's funny especially since he can't stand her either." She nodded thoughtfully. "Then again he can't stand anyone so it should be no surprise." She eyed the inu over. "So if Sesshoumaru and his mother are the same how do you fit in to the picture? I mean it doesn't seem she would be your first choice in a mate."

"It was arranged." He nodded. "I did my duty and produced my heir, she did hers in trying take everything I had using her son to do so, and my father did his and banished her." He sighed deeply. "She finished her duty by trying to kill me and ended up killing my father instead. So now she's in hiding because if she's seen she'll be killed."

"The life of royalty." She snorted. "Well you're better off anyway especially since I'm lead to believe Izayoi is rather," she drew her brows thoughtfully. "reserved and unassuming." She nodded at him. "Meek I guess would be the best way to put it."

He eyed her carefully. "Why do you sound almost disgusted by how she is?"

She shook her head. "No no it's not that at all." She smiled. "It's just that if that's what she's really like Inuyasha's behavior is unexplainable. He's mouthy, crude, brash, headstrong, and so forth." She snorted. "So if Izayoi is so… soft and she raises him the math doesn't add up. Then again," she drew her brows thoughtfully. "if it wasn't for his obnoxious attitude I'd still be the shy virginal weakling I was when I first met him."

"Oh?" He arched a silver brow highly at her. "You don't seem the shy quiet virginal type at all especially after your recent meeting with my son."

"Well I was but Inuyasha's attitude changed that rather quickly." She smirked at him. "That boy would drive me so crazy some days that all I could think of doing was beating him to death. Then when that whole fiasco with Kikyo and her betraying him and me having to beg BEG," she cringed disgustedly remembering that day all to well. "Sesshoumaru for help well; I had a change of heart." She grinned at him. "Or more to the point Sesshoumaru decided I was done being weak, dependant, can barely handle a bow miko Kagome."

"I see." He grinned at her. "Though I'm astounded you can handle Sesshoumaru so well most can't." He nodded thoughtfully to himself.

"True." She agreed. "I just don't know what it is about your sons but they both have a tendency to rub me clean the wrong way." She sighed deeply. "It's a wonder I haven't gone completely crazy."

"It's a wonder you're still alive." He smirked at her.

"Agreed." She grinned right back. "Or at least they're still alive since there are days when I just want to strangle them to death."

"I don't know about Inuyasha but I certainly know that feeling with Sesshoumaru." He nodded with a sigh. "If he wasn't my own flesh and blood…" He trailed off and shook his head.

"Again if you two didn't look so much alike I'd swear you scraped him into existence from under a rock." She giggled causing him to chuckle in return then looked down when Onigumo whimpered as he came awake from him nap. When big browns blinked up at her she smiled at him. "Are you awake?"

He wrinkled his nose and whimpered again as he sat up and held his arms out to her.

"Nope." She answered for him as she moved him so he was straddling her waist and resting his head against her chest while she rubbed his back.

Toga watched her take care of the boy and found the scene to be rather endearing. "You're a good mother." He nodded.

"Well I don't know about that." She sighed and shook her head. "I mean I've only had him for barely a week though he's not the first I've taken as my own as you know." She looked down at Onigumo hearing his breathing evening out as he fell back to sleep. "It makes me wonder if I'll ever have my own or if I can." She looked back at him. "Maybe I've been given Onigumo and Shippou by the Kami to substitute what I'll never have."

He drew his brows deeply at that. "Why would you think such a thing?"

She laughed almost bitterly. "My love life hasn't exactly been one that I could pin hopes and dreams on. I have three vying for my attention and only one of them are truly about me." She shrugged like it didn't bother her but in reality it bit at her constantly. "Inuyasha only ever saw me as his former love as you know." She nodded back when he nodded at her. "Koga as much as he seems to be interested in me it's a double kick in the chest. One he thinks I'm an easy out to a promise he made to mate another wolf and two I'm just a means for him to annoy Inuyasha."

"What about the third?" He questioned when she didn't continue.

She shook her head and sighed deeply. "Hojo he's a good man but a little dense at times."

"And you're not interested in him." He supplied for her.

"No." She slumped in her shoulders. "He'd be perfect but I just don't feel a single ounce of anything for him beyond friendship." She suddenly rolled her eyes and snorted at him. "I even had a brief and I'm talking a day or two crush on Sesshoumaru. It was after Inuyasha finally made his decision over Kikyo and I. I think it was more of a way to heal myself than an actual attraction. Though he is handsome in that ethereal sort of way if you can get past the death glares, poison claws, and I'm the greatest thing ever created thing he's got going."

"Well perhaps you'll find someone in due time." He nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps you'll stumble across him when you least expect it and have your dream family."

"I hope so." She smiled and looked down at the boy in her lap completely missing the glint in the dog general's deep ambers.


	5. Chapter 5

Toga slammed into the side of the weapons shed with a grunt. Why in all hells did he not block her attack? Well maybe it was that her attack didn't seem like it would do much more than cause him to grunt if that. His ambers widened slightly when she came running at him only giving him just enough time to block her attack with Tessaiga. "You're better than I thought." He smirked then shoved her back away from him.

"I hate to admit it but I did have a good teacher." She grinned at him as she dodged to the left to avoid his attack. When she noticed his left elbow dip slightly she realized that his left side was his weak side.

Toga spun and blocked her dagger locking Tessaiga's hilt with the hilt of her blade. "Found my weak side I see." He smirked.

"Amongst other things." She smirked right back and used her powers to transform Tessaiga back into it's smaller duller blade.

Amber eyes widened hugely at the sudden change in his sword.

"Huh," Kagome smirked as she stepped back from him. "didn't think that would work but hey good for me." She beamed at him.

"How did you do that?" He growled.

"Remember Tessaiga was Inuyasha's and he was only able to really use it to protect me. So I thought I would try and see if it either recognized me or considered me no threat to you." Her eyes sparkled excitedly. "It recognized something about me so it changed back."

Well that was hardly fair but he did have to give it to her for her battle tactics. "Oh you think you're so clever do you?" He arched a silver brow highly at her.

"Hey a warrior especially a woman has to use whatever she has at her disposal to win or survive." She shrugged. "So I used what I had at hand just like Sesshoumaru taught me."

"And did he teach you how to handle this?" He questioned and exploded his jaki out easily suppressing her.

Kagome dropped her blades to the ground and hunched over gripping her chest. "That's cheating." She gasped out.

"There's no cheating in war miko." He pointed out. "How do you handle this situation?"

She glared at him and tried to fight his jaki with her own powers but much like Sesshoumaru's hers weren't nearly powerful enough. "Damn it." She hissed knowing exactly what he was doing. Sesshoumaru pulled this same damn trick on her more times than she could count and hated it every time he did it. She especially hated the canines in the neck that always followed.

The first time Sesshoumaru pulled this stunt on her she fought with all she had in her to rise up against him. However his jaki was just too overwhelming and suffocating her that she had to relent. The problem was how? She didn't know what he wanted but very quickly found out when he tackled her to the ground and bit her in the neck growling for her submission. After that he explained in great detail how she was now part of his pack so to speak and how life in an inu pack worked. Then he left her laying on the ground with two small scratches on her neck from his teeth.

Well now she knew where Sesshoumaru got his BS from. "Sore loser." She hissed and when she felt his jaki relent enough to let her rise back up she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side.

Toga wasted no time in setting his canines onto her neck confirming her submission to him. He couldn't believe how sweet she tasted or how good she smelt and how warm she was pressed against him. As sweet and wonderful as Izayoi smelled and tasted it was nothing compared to this girl.

"I submit." Kagome sighed when he still wasn't letting go of her. "You can let me go now." He was making her a little nervous with how he was holding on to her and not letting go right away. Her eyes suddenly snapped wide when he pulled back a little then ran his tongue over the two small puncture marks from his teeth. "Hey," she drew her brows, put her hands on his stomach, and gave a small push. "what do you think you're doing?"

He stepped back and smirked at her. "Welcome to the pack."

Deep blues narrowed. "Oh no you don't." She pointed a sharp finger at him.

"No I don't do what?" He arched a silver brow at her.

"Making me part of your pack is what." She nodded curtly. "I'm not staying here AND I'm already part of two other packs I don't have time to keep another one."

He shrugged dismissively at her. "You're here now so you're other two packs are irrelevant and technically they do not exist. As for staying you may or may not but in the mean time since this is your place I have put you under my protection."

"Protection from what?" She questioned suspiciously. "I'm not intending on staying here so there's no need to protect me from anything."

"You offered your assistance in fighting Ryukotsusei so at the very least you'll be here until he is defeated."

"I did." She agreed. "And we intend on fighting him when exactly?"

He shrugged. "I assume when he's found or makes his appearance. It could be when you say I'm suppose to fight him."

Her deep blues narrowed. "Toga how far along is Izayoi in her pregnancy?" She questioned suspiciously.

"On my last check with her she was just over two months."

"WHAT?" Her eyes snapped wide. "You're kidding; right?"

He gave a small shake of his head. "No." He eyed her carefully. "What is the problem?"

"Nothing I just didn't think I was this far back in time." She nodded.

"I don't see where the difference between now and closer to Inuyasha's birth makes that big of a difference." He arched a silver brow at her. "Especially since you've traveled seven hundred years back in time. It would seem you would find that more bothersome than a few months."

"Oh it does bother me." She nodded. "But what can I do? If the well wants me to travel all over the time line then I end up where it sends me. It's not like I can have a sit down talk with it and tell it when and where I want to end up. Plus," she nodded curtly at him. "I said I would help you defeat Ryukotsusei so I'm here until we at least come face to face with that overgrown lizard." She widened her eyes hopefully. "So can we go kick his butt this week or like tomorrow?"

"And what's the rush to fight him?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"So I can go home." She nodded. "Toga I don't belong here and I miss my family." She sighed deeply and looked down at her feet. "It's been over a month since I saw them last and I really want to get home and let them know I'm alive."

"Well it's not likely they're bothered by your lack of visitations." He smirked. "They have yet to exist."

"Oh you're just soo funny." She snorted. "I don't know how this time travel thing works but I can assure you that they most certainly do miss me."

"Either way you're here with a child and as such this is your place until you leave."

"I suppose." She agreed though reluctantly. "I just worry sometimes that I'll never make it back to my time." She sighed deeply. "I mean who knows how the well works. It could one day just decide to stop working then I'll be stranded here or in another time or who knows where."

"Well if you get stranded here then you are more than welcome to remain." He smiled at her. "However I doubt it's suddenly going to stop working." He pointed out. "How many times in your life have you traversed time without any problems?"

"True." She agreed. "I just worry you know. Especially now that I have Onigumo to consider when making decisions." She nodded at him. "Which brings me to this in considering his life and future."

"Oh; and what would that be?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Sighed sadly and looked down at the ground. "If I go back and the well won't let me take him will you please take care of him?" She looked up at him hopefully. "So I know he'll be taken care of and I won't have to worry about him."

He smiled at her and nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you." She sighed in relief and smiled brightly at him. "I just don't think I could bare it if he was stuck here without someone to care properly for him."

"I will make sure he's well taken care of if by some chance he can't return with you." He vowed.

"You don't know how much that means to me." She nodded at him. "I know I haven't had him that long but I just can't help but worry about him like he was really my own."

He was struck again at how strong her motherly instincts were especially to a child that wasn't her own. He had to wonder what she would be like with her own biological children probably just the same. She seemed the kind of woman that would protect her own biological or not with her life if need be.

"So would you like to continue or have you had enough?" He questioned as he watched her stare at him wondering what she was thinking.

"Well if you can fight without cheating then I say lets do it otherwise I'm quite through with you." She nodded curtly.

"Cheating?" He questioned acting as insulted as possible. "Woman I do not cheat."

"Ha!" She pointed her dagger at him. "If that whole suppressing me with your jaki wasn't cheating I don't know what is." She narrowed her eyes.

"There is no cheating in combat." He snorted superiorly at her. "And were you not the one who used her powers first? I was only returning in kind what you so graciously gave to me."

"I did not." She defended.

"You most certainly did." He narrowed his ambers upon her. "Not once but twice. First when you threw me back and second when you suppressed Tessaiga."

She sighed deeply like she was talking to a child. "I'm a girl." She argued. "I have to use whatever means I have at my disposal to survive."

He arched a silver brow highly at that. "Oh but the same general logic can't apply to me?"

"No." She shook her head. "You're a dog demon with vast amounts of powers at his fingertips. What need do you have to take shortcuts and cheats to win?"

He snorted at that. "What a wondrous world you live in." His ambers glinted. "There's no shortcuts or cheats in battle for example."

Kagome grunted when she was suddenly taken to the ground, hands pinned above her head, with an inu sitting atop her. "Come on!" She wiggled trying to break free of his hold. "Let me go!"

"No we're in a battle and you have to be ready for any and all eventualities." He pointed out knowingly.

Her deep blues narrowed as she stared up at him. "Like you'd ever pin an enemy down like this." She huffed.

"Maybe not an enemy," he smirked down at her. "but perhaps a woman I'm trying to prove a point to."

"And what point might that be?" She tired to pull her hands free of his hold.

"That wars and battles have no rules and if your not ready at all times then you're as good as dead." He nodded.

She sighed deeply. "If I was just your average human then okay but as a miko I have a deeper sense of what's going on around me. So if there was a threat to my person I'd be on guard but since I wasn't feeling threatened I didn't think I needed to keep my defenses up." She glared at him. "Then again I should have known you'd act all Sesshoumaru like this just to prove your point." She snorted.

"Now that was completely uncalled for." He lightly scowled at her. "My son would never act in such an uncouth manner."

"Ha, so you're admitting you're acting like a spoiled child that's not getting his way."

He released her hands and sat up with her still pinned beneath him. "No I'm taking offense that you would think my son would act this way." He nodded curtly. "As for myself this is perfectly normal behavior and if you doubt me ask my son and I'm sure he'll set the record straight."

"Alright I'll do that," she nodded curtly at him. "when you get off of me."

Actually he didn't want to get off of her, she felt good beneath him. "Beg me." He purred figuring out a way to keep her under him for a little longer.

"WHAT?!" Her eyes widened hugely as she stared up at him.

"Beg me to let you up and I will." He nodded down at her with a smirk.

"I'm not going to beg you." She glared at him.

His smirked deepened as his eyes glinted brightly. "Then you'll remain right where you are as your status dictates." He taunted.

Her eyes narrowed even further. "What do you mean by that?" She questioned darkly.

"Beneath me." He nearly laughed out right when her eyes widened hugely at his insinuation.

"That's not funny." She bit out.

"I thought it was." He nodded. "Now beg me and I'll let you up. I'm getting hungry and as nice as it is having you in your place I would like to eat."

"Oooh I'm going to make you pay for this." She glared at him before she gave into what he wanted. "Please get off me."

He shook his head and sighed deeply. "That wasn't very convincing."

"You never said it had to be convincing just that I had to beg." She pointed out. "I said please that's all that matters."

"Clever girl." He grinned then reluctantly stood up and held his hand out to her.

Kagome took his hand and let him help her up and when he wouldn't let go she glared at the pale hand holding hers. "What is your deal?" She moved her eyes from their hands to his face.

"This." He smirked, jerked her in close, and launched them both into the air narrowly missing the green poison whip coming towards them.

"GAH!" Kagome gasped as she wrapped her free arm around him and held tight. "What in the hell wrong with you?!"

"Well it was this or let Sesshoumaru cut you in two." He nodded downwards.

Kagome looked down and saw Sesshoumaru glaring up at the two of them. "Let me guess there's no rules in war." She huffed.

"Now you're learning." He chuckled as they landed back on the ground in front of Sesshoumaru.

Kagome turned to the inu son and glared at him. "I said two weeks you jerk!" She pointed a sharp finger at him. "Today is not two weeks!"

Sesshoumaru snorted at her then turned on his heel and walked away without word.

"I believe you better watch your back." Toga nodded at her.

"Agreed." She nodded back. "Or he better watch his." She then glowered at the retreating inu's back.

"Well I must insist you don't kill him either way." He turned and began walking back to the castle. "He is my son and as pompous as he is I would miss him if he was gone."

"Alright." She followed after him. "Death is out but what about a good maiming?"

"I suppose that's acceptable." He nodded and slid the door open. "Though let us hope he thinks a maiming is enough for you as well."

"He won't." She shook her head. "Death is my only option but," she shrugged as she walked next to him heading for the dining room. "you never know maybe just maybe he'll have a lapse in judgment and play nice."

"Yes and I'll be a neko by morning." Toga snorted. "My advice for you," he stared down at her when the came to a stop at the doorway. "fight to survive not win."

"Not on your life inu." She nodded curtly. "I'm going to kick his uppity ass even if it's the last thing I do in this life." With that she headed for the table where Onigumo was sitting with a mouth full of food and beaming at her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright Sesshoumaru," Kagome scowled as she pushed her powers into her blades. "let's do this."

"With pleasure." He growled and narrowed his ambers deeply upon her.

"Ready?" She smirked deadly at him.

He didn't bother to answer and shot straight for her with claws ready.

"WAIT!" She held her hands up to stop him.

Sesshoumaru stopped right in front of her and glared down at her. "We are in battle there is no waiting." He growled.

"How right you are." She grinned darkly then punched him in the stomach with the hilts of her blades sending him flying backwards. "Always be prepared." She ordered as she shot after him.

Sesshoumaru widened his eyes slightly as he skidded to a stop shocked at her attack. The question was why did he stop when she told him to? He should have just lopped her head off like he was planning on doing. He slashed his claws at her neck causing her to dodge to the side to avoid having her throat cut.

"Hey!" She glared at him. "You can't kill me!" She pointed her dagger at him.

"That is the point ningen." He glared at her. "We are in battle until one relents or falls dead. In which case will be you."

"Oh so you want to play it that way do you?" She glared at him. "So be it." She pulled her powers together and began letting them build into a ball between the tips of her blades. "This is going to hurt." She warned when the ball was about the size of his over inflated head.

Sesshoumaru watched with narrowed eyes as the pink ball of light came flying towards him and pulled forth his jaki to protect himself. However before the ball of light could connect his father landed before him and easily dissipated her energy ball. "Father." He growled rather irritated that he interfered where he had no business.

"Iie Sesshoumaru," Toga growled back. "you both are taking this too far."

"This does not concern you."

"It most certainly does." He turned to face the younger inu. "You are my son everything you do concerns me whether you like it or not." His ambers narrowed. "As does everything she does."

If possible Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed even further. "I forbid it." He growled deadly.

"You have no say on the matter."

"What are you two talking about?" Kagome demanded as she stormed towards them. "And why are you interfering?" She stopped in front of Toga when he turned to face her. "He's a big boy he doesn't need daddy to protect him."

"If you must you will get rid of the other. She is weak and worthless." Sesshoumaru growled then turned on his heel and left the two of them in the middle of the training grounds.

"Now what was that about?" Kagome drew her brows as she watched Sesshoumaru leave.

Toga snorted. "Nothing important other than his get rid of all humans I associate with demand."

"Ah same ol' story then." She nodded up at him. "Now why did you interfere?" She demanded and poked him in the chest.

"Because this fight was unnecessary." He nodded curtly at her.

"Not really." She argued. "He asked for it so I was just obliging him." She nodded.

"Only because you bare a grudge against him in the future." He pointed out knowingly. "That is no excuse to fight him now."

She wrinkled he nose at that. "Maybe but I think I'm deserving of a little restitution even if he doesn't know why he's being paid back."

"Be that as it may this fight is pointless." He nodded curtly. "Now I want you to go see Totosai so he can measure you for armor."

"Why do I need armor?" She drew her brows deeply.

"Because we are going to be going into battle against Ryukotsusei soon and it's best to be protected."

Her brows rose highly at that. "Really?"

"Yes." He nodded curtly. "Like you said it would be best to fight him now."

"Hmm…" She hummed as she placed her fist to her chin in thought. "It'd probably be good to have him make me a bow and some arrows too." She nodded as she looked up at him. "Maybe I could purify him from afar."

"If you think it will help." He nodded.

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I mean were talking about an overgrown lizard here that has a serious attitude problem. I think any and all help we could get would be in our best interest."

"I doubt we'll get any help beyond what we are capable of doing ourselves." He nodded at her.

She shook her head and snorted. "Of course. So when are we going to do this thing?"

"I have my scouts out looking for him right now so once we get word we'll depart." He nodded.

"Well we better get ready then." She nodded and pressed her lips together thoughtfully. "How long do you think we'll be gone?"

He shook his head. "I can't say. Why?"

"Onigumo." She nodded. "I want to spend some time with him and make sure whoever watches him while we're gone will take proper care of him."

"I can assure you who ever watches him will take proper care of him or face my wrath." He nodded curtly.

"I certainly hope so for their sake." She glared up at him. "Because if anyone so much as makes him cry I'll kill em."

He smirked at her and once again found her motherly instincts to be rather intriguing. Actually they were calling to his own instincts in turn causing them to demand that he takes her and plants his seed. Plus he couldn't think of one logical reason he shouldn't impregnate her. She was strong, determined, motherly, protective, beautiful, and fearless. It was everything he ever wanted in a woman but could never find.

Sure Sesshoumaru's mother was strong, beautiful, fearless, and determined but she severely lacked in the mothering skills. He couldn't begin to count how many times he'd caught her staring at their son like she wasn't sure what to do with him.

Izayoi on the other hand was protective, determined, and beautiful, but wasn't strong or fearless. He wasn't exactly sure of her mothering skills as of yet seeing as how she only recently became pregnant.

Now Kagome was a perfect mix of the two and she unlike Izayoi and oddly enough Sesshoumaru's own mother didn't fear Sesshoumaru. That was impressive in its own right.

"I can assure you Onigumo will only cry if he deserves it." He nodded. "Or unless he makes himself cry as most kids his age tend to do."

She nodded at him. "Yea but still I just want to make sure he's taken really good care of."

"Do you still worry he'll be corrupted?" He arched a brow at her in question.

Kagome sighed deeply and nodded. "Yes." She answered worriedly. "Onigumo becomes the most evil there is because a demon corrupted his heart. I know I killed the demon when I found him but still what's to stop another one from getting a hold of him?"

"You can't." He pointed out knowingly. "The only way to ensure he never does is to make sure he knows not to trust demons wanting to make a deal with him."

She nodded at that. "True; which means before we leave I'm going to have a little talk with him about that and make sure he understands." She wrinkled her nose. "I mean he trusted me just like that," she snapped her fingers in the air. "and then you." She sighed deeply. "He's just too trusting and I know he's just a child but even still a little prudence on his part would make me worry a little less."

"True." He agreed. "We'll both talk to him to ensure he fully understands and I'll put Sesshoumaru…"

"Oh no you don't." She cut him off with a glare.

"I can assure you he isn't going to bring any harm or death to Onigumo." He nodded curtly at her.

"Says you but he's a human hating bastard and Onigumo a child he may be is still a human."

Toga scowled at her. "I am well aware of how monstrous my son can be but he's not so that he would kill a child just because it's a human."

"I never said he was." She scowled. "I'm just saying that he's a pompous ass that will use underhanded deeds to make someone suffer." She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not a child." He pointed out with a glare. "And did you not say that he takes a human child as a ward in the future?"

"I did." She agreed. "However that's the future and this is now; two completely different times and Sesshoumarus."

"Then perhaps we should ask him." He nodded then turned and headed inside.

"Alright but I'm telling you," she glowered at his back as she followed after him. "he's going to tell you he isn't going to babysit and he'd just as soon lop Onigumo's head off as to watch over him."

"We'll see about that." He growled a little worried that she was in fact right.

xx

"No."

"See." Kagome smirked knowingly at the elder inu. "Told you so."

"Only where taking care of him is concerned." Toga nodded. "Now son would you kill the child?"

Sesshoumaru looked from his father to the girl standing next to him and back again. "He is just a child and poses no threat to this Sesshoumaru."

"And there you have it." Toga smirked condescendingly at her.

"That didn't answer the question." She glared at him then looked back at Sesshoumaru. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"I already answered your question." He glared at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and waved a dismissive hand through the air. "Fine you won't kill a human child. So," she stared disgustedly at him. "what are you going to be doing while your father and I are out getting stronger fighting a giant lizard? Sit on your butt doing nothing?"

"Are you accusing me of being weak?" He demanded with a growl.

"Hey you're the one who refuses to help us so what do you expect me to think?" She crossed her arms over her chest superiorly. "I think your weak and scared is what I think. That's why you really won't help us." She nodded in agreement with her assessment.

If he thought he could get away with it he'd lop her head off. "Only weak cowards need assistance in battle."

"No," she glared at him. "those who fight become stronger not only from the battle but from learning from those fighting around you." She nodded repeating she had told his haughty future self more times than she could count. "You learn from others then you take those skills and adapt them to best suit you to make you stronger. Only cowards and the weak stay behind while the strong and brave go into battle whether it be alone or with others."

Toga fought hard not to laugh and managed to keep it contained down to a smirk when his offspring stared deadly at him.

"I will assist you." He growled and with one more death glare at the human wench swept from the room.

Toga shook his head and laughed. "If I hadn't seen you do that before I wouldn't believe it."

Kagome just shrugged at him. "If there's one thing I learned when it comes to him it's that he holds his pride near and dear to his heart. If you question it or put it on the line he'll step up just to prove you wrong or to keep from having to admit he's an ass." She nodded. "I'm strongly leaning towards that as the real reason he gives in."

"I agree." He nodded.

"Now that that's out of the way let's get back to my son." She looked up at him. "With Sesshoumaru going with us who is going to take care of him?"

He shrugged. "Whoever you want I suppose."

"Well I think I want someone of the grandmotherly sorts." She nodded. "Or at least very kid friendly."

"What about Nori?" He arched a silver brow at her. "She's of the elderly persuasion and she has been seen playing with Onigumo."

"I suppose," she nodded. "and I want a personal guard for him too."

"A personal guard for a child?" He stared wide eyed at her. "Did you take a hit to the head during your fight?"

"No!" She scowled up at him. "I just want to make sure he's safe and well taken care of call it my motherly instincts."

He grinned at that. "As you wish I'll see who would be willing to take a child on as their charge while we're gone."

"Thank you." She grinned hugely at him.

"Now in the mean time go to Totosai's shed and have him fit you for armor."

Kagome sighed deeply and wrinkled her nose. "He's not going to get all," she waved her hand through the air. "**Totosai** with me; is he?"

Toga shrugged at that. "Most likely." He turned and headed for his study to try and find a guard for Onigumo. "I suggest you just grin and bear it like we all do."

She turned and started walking for Totosai's with her fist to her chin in thought. "I wonder if it would be less painful for Sesshoumaru to cut my head off?" She shook her head. "No I think I would miss it if I did." She sighed deeply. "Oh well I guess I just better get it done and over with." With that little pep talk she entered the shed pretty sure it was going to take the rest of the day to firstly convince the old weapons smith to make her armor. Then once that was done she just knew it was going to take the whole of the night to get measured for it. It was going to be a long long day.


	7. Chapter 7

So 'menoto' means instructor as to a prince. There ya go so on with the fic. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

"Toda!" Onigumo squealed as he ran towards the dog general.

Toga squatted down, held his arms open, and caught the boy when he ran into him. "It's To-GA." He gave him a tickle to his belly as he stood up.

"To-DA." He repeated with a giggle.

"Heathen." He growled as he tickled his side.

"Stop Toda!" He grabbed him by the wrist and tried to pull his hand away. "That tickles."

"Very well." He conceded as he walked into his study with the little boy. "So what did you learn today?"

Onigumo drew his brows as he stared up at the inu. "I learned one," he held up a single finger. "is two." He nodded proudly up at him.

"No." He grinned at the boy. "It's one," he touched his finger to Onigumo's. "plus one is two." He held his finger next to his. "See one of your fingers and one of my fingers is two fingers."

"One, two." He repeated as he touched each finger with his free hand.

"Good." He nodded proudly at him.

"Toda?" Onigumo stared up at him and drew his brows deeply.

"What?"

He pressed his lips together tightly trying to put his thoughts into words.

Toga tangled his fingers into his hair and smiled when he looked up at him.

"Are you going to marry my mommy?" He suddenly questioned.

Silver brows rose highly at that. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"That's what Nori said." He nodded. "That you and mommy are going to get married and that Sessy is going to be my…" He trailed off as he tried to remember.

"Brother?" He questioned when he started scowling at not being able to remember.

Onigumo nodded his head vigorously up at him. "Yea brother."

"Well I don't know." He answered honestly. "I haven't known your mommy long enough to decide if I want to marry her or not."

"You should marry mommy." He ordered determinedly.

"Oh?" He questioned with an arched brow. "And why is that?"

He just shrugged his little shoulder. "Because."

Well that's exactly what he expected for an answer. "Maybe but your mommy has to want to marry me too."

He stared up at him wide eyed. "Mommy will marry you." He nodded knowingly.

"She will will she?" He smirked. "I think your mommy might have something to say about that."

"What will she say?"

Toga grinned as he imagined the face Kagome was going to make when she found out about this little conversation."I'm pretty sure she's going to say no." He answered simply knowing that that's exactly what she would say. Especially since she had this crazy notion that she was going to return to her own time which if that was where she was suppose to be she'd be there.

He was a believer in the notion that things happened for a reason. So that meant Kagome and Onigumo were brought here to this time and to him for a reason and whatever that reason was they were going to fulfill it. He didn't think for a second she was brought back in time to him to help him fight Ryukotsusei and only partially to prevent him from dying to save his second son. Though the more he thought about it the more he was sure she was sent back for Sesshoumaru's sake. Now what was her role in his life suppose to be was where the real question came into play. As far as he was concerned her only role for his son was to keep him on his toes and make him see everything wasn't as black and white as he assumed it was.

When it came right down to it he decided that Kagome was a potential life mate for him. Sure there was Izayoi but she wasn't the woman for him. From the moment he met her he knew she wasn't going to be his wife or mate or anything other than his mistress. She was soft and sweet and good for being coddled when the need arose. Yet he wanted something more than a soft mind and body he wanted those two things and more.

He wanted a woman that was strong in every way. He wanted a woman that held true to the values of heart and soul. He wanted a woman that would be a good mother and not just to her own child but to his son as well. He wanted a woman that wasn't hardened and jaded by the life dealt to her by the Kami. He wanted a woman he could truly love inside and out whose inner light shined as bright as his own.

What he wanted was Kagome.

She was all those things and more. She was a strong woman that could and would stand against him and his son as needed. She was a protective mother to Onigumo who wasn't her own and to another in a time that had yet come to be. What was even more astounding than that was that she was a human and a miko and she loved that little yokai boy as if he were her own flesh and blood. She was everything he ever wanted in a woman and the only flaw as far as he could see was that she was a human. However that didn't bother him in the least and she more than made up for that by being such a powerful warrior and a miko.

"Noooo." Onigumo shook his head. "She'll say yes."

He grinned down at the boy in his lap. "Oh you think so do you?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I know my mommy and she'll marry you so Sessy can be my brother."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that. "And have you talked to Sessy about being your brother?"

"Yes." He nodded determinedly at him. "He said it was okay."

"I think my boy you're lying to me." He arched a silver brow questioningly at him.

"Nuh-huh." He shook his head. "Sessy said it was okay."

"Hmm…" He hummed at him. "How about we go have a talk with Sesshoumaru about this."

"Okay." He shrugged with a nod.

He suddenly had to wonder if Onigumo was in fact telling the truth with how uncaring he was about it. Then again it could be that he was too young to understand what he was saying to which he was certain was the case.

"Alright we'll go talk to him but first we need to have a talk." He nodded seriously at him.

Onigumo tilted his head to the side. "We are talking."

"No," he grinned at him. "we need to talk about me and your mommy leaving."

"Leaving?" He drew his brows deeply. "But what about me?"

"You are going to stay here with Nori until we come back." He ruffled his hair. "And you're going to be the man of the house while we are gone."

Onigumo grinned hugely at that quite liking being call the man of the house. "What does the man of the house do?"

"Well he makes sure the house is still here when I get home and that everyone is safe."

"But," he scowled down at his lap. "I don't like everyone." He nodded.

"Ah but you have to keep them safe too." He nodded. "That's what being the man of the house is all about."

He pressed his lips together tightly. "No I don't want to be the man of the house." He shook his head. "Let Sessy do it."

"Sesshoumaru is going to go with me."

Oh he did not like that at all and frowned deeply. "I want to go too."

"You're too little to go this time." He smiled comfortingly at him. "Next time when you're a little bigger you can go. Plus," he poked him in the belly. "if you're gone who is going to keep Nori safe?"

He again pressed his lips together tightly in thought. "I will." He nodded.

"Good and I'll even give you your own personal guard to help you out."

His eyes brightened at that. "Really?"

"Really." He grinned. "But first we have to find you one."

Onigumo nodded up at him. "I want the kitty for a guard."

"Kitty?" He drew his brows deeply. "What kitty?"

"Sessy's kitty."

"Oh I see you like Kei do you?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, he plays with me and tells me stories and he plays with Sessy and Nori and plays chase with the badder."

"The badder? Who's the badder?" He should have figured Kei for the perfect guard for the boy.

"Kenya."

"Oh you mean Kenta." He nodded and he could only imagine what kind of trouble Kei was stirring up with the badger demon. He'd be glad when the boy finally grew up and out of his feisty behavior. Though being neko meant he probably never would fully grow out of it.

"That's what I said Kenya." He pointed out with a nod.

"So you did." He grinned at him. "Well I'll talk to Kei and see if he will be your assistant guard but Sesshoumaru might take Kei with him when we go. So what about Kenta just in case?"

"I guess." He scowled not liking that at all.

"You don't like Kenta?"

He shrugged his little shoulder as he stared up at him. "He doesn't play with me or read me stories and says life doesn't have time for me."

He nearly laughed out at that. "Yes but he's very strong and maybe he could teach you to fight like he does so you can get big and strong like him."

"Is he stronger than you?" He questioned wide eyed.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm the strongest warrior in…"

"Your own head." Sesshoumaru cut him off.

"Sessy!" Onigumo beamed at the younger inu.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly upon the boy. He couldn't figure out for the life of him why the boy was so attached to him and after such a short time. Every time he turned around there he was following him around telling him about everything he learned in his studies. The boy was a pest and if he wasn't a mere baby he'd cut his tongue off just for a moments worth of silence out of him.

"Son." Toga nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"The scouts have returned." He nodded curtly. "Ryukotsusei has been spotted half a day's travel east of here. Kenta has departed to monitor his movements and Kei and I will depart at first son to intercept should he move until your arrival."

"Oh?" Toga arched a brow at him. "And you just decided this without conferring with me first?"

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply through his nose. "It is an enemy we face and will be dealt with as we have dealt with the many enemies before it." He pointed out rather irritated that he had to explain something so simple to him.

"As you wish though I was thinking of having Kei act as personal guard to this little imp." He tickled the boy in his lap.

Sesshoumaru cut his eyes from his father to the laughing boy and back again. "The boy will be fine without a guard." He pointed out simply. "However if you insist he has one old Tanaka will suffice."

"Old Tanaka?" His silver brows rose highly. "Certainly?"

He again sighed through his nose like he was talking to a simpleton. "I find he has been rather irritating as of late and needs something to do."

"As you wish." He smirked finding it rather odd that Sesshoumaru would give up his personal menoto who he secretly looked up to for Onigumo.

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. "We will depart at first sun and you and the girl will arrive no later than high sun tomorrow." He ordered then swept from the room before his father could say a word to that.

"Uppity little brat." He muttered to himself.

"Nooo…" Onigumo shook his head at him. "Sessy not a brat."

"Oh and you know do you?" He smiled at the boy.

"Uh-huh." He nodded.

"Well then maybe you're the brat." He poked his belly.

"No you're the brat." He countered and poked him right back.

Toga sighed deeply. "Well someone around here has to be the brat so I might as well be me."

"Okay." Onigumo grinned up at him.

"Monster." He growled then began tickling him until he was giggling loudly.


	8. Chapter 8

Just a quick note before you start reading this. Kei and Kenta (especially Kei) are my OCs. If you want to see a pic of Kei (for those of you who haven't seen him before or those of you who want to see him again) you can go to sugar0o's deviant art page at sugar0o . deviantart . com (remove spaces). I used to have one of Kenta out there but deleted it and I'm not sure why seeing as it was a long time ago. Well anyway that's it for now and on with the fic. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

"Alright so I'll shoot an arrow to distract him and when he isn't looking you stab him in the heart." Kagome nodded at the inu who was watching the giant youkai in the distance fighting his son, Kei, and Kenta. "Then as he's withering in pain and dying I'll shoot another arrow at him and purify him."

Toga looked down at her and smirked. "Oh it'll be that easy will it?"

"Why not?" She shrugged. "I mean with him being distracted by those three and my distracting but scary pink arrow you should be able to sneak in and give the killing blow." Her eyes widened hugely at him. "You're Toga the great and terrible dog general, lord of the western domain, father of Sesshoumaru, THE alpha dog and so forth." She waved her hand through the air. "With all those titles you should be able to do something awesome and amazing."

"I had no idea I had so many titles." He nodded thoughtfully.

"Well I think most of them came from Sesshoumaru either following an insult to your fathering abilities or a prelude to an insult to your fathering abilities." She nodded. "I mean really we can only go by what he says in the future since he's the only one who knew you best. Sure there's Myoga, Totosai, and Saya but come on can you really trust anything those three cowards say?"

"I'd have to say between the four of them you could probably assume I'm somewhere in the middle." He smirked.

"Oh I've already made my assumptions." She grinned wickedly at him.

He nearly rolled his eyes at that. "Aren't you the funny one."

"I always thought I was." She nodded and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "And my brother seems to think so too."

"Just because one person close to you thinks you're funny that doesn't make it so." He pointed out.

"I don't know," she nodded at him. "if you can't trust the people closest to you to be honest then who can you trust?"

"I'm sure it was just a flattery tactic to keep you easy and compliant." He nodded knowingly.

"HEY!" She pointed a sharp finger at him. "I…" She trailed off when Kei landed between them.

"So I was told to tell you both in no uncertain terms that if you are here to battle then that's what you should be doing." Kei nodded. "If not then just go home with your TAIL," he emphasized and looked at Toga. "tucked between your legs and be prepared to hand over control for being weak."

"So am I to assume based on that that he can't handle it?" Toga arched a brow at the neko.

Kei shrugged. "You know how he is especially since he's going out of his way to help you do something you're not doing."

"Now that sounds more like you than him." He nodded.

"No," he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "it was him I'm just putting it a little more… politely." He smirked at him.

"I'm sure." Toga snorted.

"Anyway," Kagome interrupted. "I think we should get back to planning out our attack."

"We don't need to plan." Kei nodded. "There's five of us and one of him. He can't possibly watch every move every single one of us makes."

"True." She agreed. "However, he's giant with giant powers and we're just small." She held up her fingers with an inch gap between her thumb and forefinger.

"He's giant too," Kei jerked his head towards Toga. "but the inu pride will keep him small." He smirked and matched her finger gesture.

"I forgot how funny you are." Toga snorted.

"Hey I have an idea." Kagome nodded excitedly. "Why do you all turn giant and kick that's overgrown lizard's ass and I'll purify him when you're done."

"Overwhelming attack." Kei nodded thoughtfully. "It sounds good I suppose."

"Yes if we were all in on it." Kent growled as he landed in front of them. "Are we here to battle or comment on the weather?"

"We're battle strategizing." Kagome pointed out causing the badger demon to glare deadly at her.

She matched his glare head on. "Alright raise your hand all those of you who have fought Ryukotsusei before." She raised her own hand not realizing she was about to give her secret away. "That's what I thought." She nodded proudly.

"And yet no one has ever heard of another battle with him before nor a battle with a human miko." Sesshoumaru suddenly growled as he landed before them all. "Either fight or go home." He growled glaring between his father and the human wench.

"Oh like you know all my business." She glared right back.

"Can we get back to the issue at hand." Kenta cut in keeping his eye on Ryukotsusei who was staring at the five of them licking his lips at the meal he was about to have.

Kagome sighed like she was really being put out by this. "Alright fine." She nodded. "So here's how this is going to go down," she looked at all the sexy demons Ryukotsusei not included in that description and felt her woman's vanity squealing in delight at having them all staring at her. "Toga will release Bakuryūha on him and when he's down I'll purify him to hell."

"Oh it's that easy is it?" Kei arched a brow at her.

"Well why wouldn't it be?" She questioned right back.

"Girl," Kenta sighed. "if it was that easy we wouldn't all be here."

"Hey!" She defended with a pointed finger in his direction. "It's at least some kind of plan which clearly none," she moved her finger from him to Kei then Sesshoumaru and back to the badger. "of you have come up with one seeing as how he's still alive and all."

"And what makes you so certain I know what Bakuryūha is?" Toga questioned with a silver brow arched highly.

"Because," she huffed just ready the purify the whole lot of them. "I'm sure that after allllll these years you've finally mastered Kaze no Kizu; right?"

"Yes." He nodded with a smirk.

"Well then it should be as simple as a blink of an eye to use Bakuryūha." She smirked at him. "Or do you think you can't do it and we can set Sesshoumaru to use Sōryūha then I can purify him and we can call it a day." She nodded.

"What is this Sōryūha you speak of." Sesshoumaru demanded with a cold glare at her.

Kagome sighed deeply. "Well maybe not."

"Well whatever we do can we do it now?" Kei questioned. "It looks like our dragon friend here is getting restless." He pointed out as Ryukotsusei lifted his tail above them.

Kenta snorted then jumped high into the air releasing his poisonous fire breath upon the dragon to distract it.

Kei and Sesshoumaru leapt at the dragon with swords flying cutting more gashes into its body and Kagome and Toga stood there watching.

"Think we should help?" Kagome questioned and pulled her bow off her shoulder.

"It might be wise." Toga nodded unsheathing Tessaiga. "Or we'll never hear the end of it." He looked over at her. "Be careful and try not to purify any of us."

She glared at him. "Ha ha, aren't you the funny one." She notched an arrow and let it fly just causing it to sail right over Sesshoumaru's big head. "He's lucky his head isn't a big as he thinks it is."

"Or as big as you think it is." Toga no\dded curtly at her before jumping into the battle.

"Or as big as yours." She snorted then notched another arrow and sent it sailing.

xx

The battle against Ryukotsusei ended rather quickly once they all managed to work together to defeat the overgrown lizard. It was then that Kagome found herself cornered by Sesshoumaru demanding answers.

"I will not tell you again." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Nor will I tell YOU again." Kagome came right back at him. "If you haven't discovered that power yet then that's your problem." She nodded curtly at him. "I mean really how do I know where or how you learn it?"

The problem was she only ever heard of him using Sōryūha, she never saw it and she certainly didn't know how he came about having that power. Was it something he acquired when he acquired Tenseiga or did he get it from Tokijin? Or did he have it all along and just discovered it one day out of the blue? She didn't know and quite frankly she didn't care.

"If I do not know this power then neither should you nor should you know it belongs to me." He pointed out coldly. "So you will tell me how you are aware of it." He growled ready to lop her head off once he got his answers.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You discovered it through practice." She nodded. "Lots and lots of practice." She could only guess that's how he came about it since that's how everyone came about their powers.

He couldn't disagree with that seeing as how he practiced his powers as much as possible. Yet that wasn't the issue at hand here. "Tell me girl how it is that you know of a power belonging to this Sesshoumaru when I have yet to acquire such an ability."

"Remember, I'm a seer." She held her hands up in his face and wiggled her fingers. "Oooooh!" She moaned in her best ghostly voice.

"Girl." He growled not amused in the least.

She knew what he meant when he used that title like that. He had used it enough on her for her to read every variation he used of the word; the current meaning was he didn't think she was funny. "Really Sesshoumaru you need to get a sense of humor." She nodded then waved a dismissive hand through the air. "My suggestion for you is to discover your power then we'll discuss how I know about it." She figured that would be the best way to buy her some time and to keep her head and hopefully be nice and safe back in her own time before he learned it.

"I have to say son that sounds more than fair." Toga placed his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. He knew Kagome couldn't tell him why or how she knew and this was the best they could do to keep Sesshoumaru's curiosity at bay.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his ambers deeply. "Very well and once I learn this technique you will tell me what you know." He growled.

"I'm sure I will." Kagome nodded with a grin and watched him sweep away in a swirl of red and white silk. "Or he'll use it on me first." She nodded at the inu staring at her.

"Would you be surprised?" Toga questioned with a smirk.

"No, not really." She shook her head. "But like always with him I'll be ready for anything he has to throw at me."

"That's a good way to live each day." He pointed out.

She nodded at him. "Well when you're around Sesshoumaru and as controlled as he likes to portray himself to be he has this spontaneous side of him that you have to watch out for."

"Don't I know it." He agreed. "So shall we head back? I'm sure there's a little monster just waiting to see his mommy."

"Yea." She stepped up next to him. "Plus I could use a nice soak in the hot springs. Nothing like a battle to wear you out even if it's just me shooting arrows or a battle of wills."

"I have to say for a human you are one of the most clean I've ever come across." He wrapped his arm around her and lifted into the air.

She just shrugged. "In my time cleanliness is a high priority. It keeps the diseases down, you don't smell, and it just makes you feel good. Bathing now isn't a priority and it won't be for a long long time to come." She wrinkled her nose. "And let me tell you there's quite a few people I"ve come across in my time travels that makes me wish people bathed regularly." She made a gagging noise at the thought.

"I whole heartedly agree." He nodded. "Especially with my sense of smell. There are days that going anywhere near the human village and my stomach instantly protests from the stench."

"Maybe you should campaign or issue an edict that all who live within your domain should bathe at least once a week if not more."

"I would if I thought they would follow my law but currently and for the last hundred years the humans have been trying to break out from under my rule." He sighed deeply. "Though it's odd how I'm a monster of an overlord when the land is at peace. Yet when a demon or the villages are invaded by enemies or anything else that puts their peaceful little life at stake I'm a great hero."

"Ah they just want their puppy on a leash." She giggled causing him to scowl at her.

He narrowed his ambers deeply. "Yes I'm sure they'll find that amusing when I turn Sesshoumaru loose on them when they have finally pushed me that one step too far."

"You wouldn't!" She gasped wide eyed.

He snorted at that and remained silent.

"Oooh you're terrible." She shook her head.

"Well did you not say I was the great and terrible dog general?" He arched a silver brow at her.

"No, but Sesshoumaru did."

"Well he must have picked up that title from something I've done." He pointed out.

"I thought he was just referring to what kind of father you were to him," she nodded. "I didn't think he meant it in every literal sense."

"With my son you probably should take it to mean in every literal sense." He smirked at her as his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Oh you're hysterical." She rolled her eyes easily picking up his meaning. "Remind me to laugh again later when the funny finally catches up."

"Ditto." He snorted back at her as he landed them in the courtyard to a Sesshoumaru and Kei being inundated with a million questions from Onigumo.


End file.
